Sweet Break! (Mukuro x Tsuna)
by soulgem908
Summary: Mukuro x Tsuna- Its been several years since Tsuna had become the Vongola Boss. He has also been shot down by his love, Kyoko-chan. Somehow he moves on and has a new love, Mukuro Rokudo. *Warning: This is rated MATURE for it being yaoi and will also include SMUT. Oneshot (This oneshot is still in progress.)


_**Hi! I'm soulgem908! **_

_**You probably already know that... Anyway, I'm sorta new.. (I did write a really short, depressing thingy a while ago..)**_

_**As a person who is into BL I have decided to write a yaoi fanfiction! YAY! Don't kill me if I go too OOC.**_

_**Also, I'm writing this fan-fiction on Hitman Reborn! (Tsuna and Mukuro)**_

_**WARNINGS: This story contains sexual content. Of course Yaoi :3. So if you are too young, or cannot handel boys love, I suggest you get the heck out of here.**_

_**ENJOY! :)**_

* * *

It had been several years after Tsuna had become the Vongola boss. His life had been exciting back then, however things had calmed down. Tsuna knew that this peacefulness world only last for a little while and the thought of almost getting killed made him sigh loudly and he weighed his head upon his hand.

He currently lived in the new Vongola Mansion with all of the guardians. They didn't stay constantly though. Most of them had "partners" except for Gokudera (he was a bit too obsessive with being helpful to Tsuna and spent most of his in the training floor). Unfortunatly, Tsuna didn't have a wife yet. He had confessed to his _former_ love Kyoko-chan 2 years ago, but he got shot down. He did stay depressed for a little while, but that was in the past.

Now he had a new love, and it was probably the most unexpected partner... Not only that he was the "wife"

"Someone is here to see you and he is bringing the paperwork in."

Tsuna straightened up and firmly replied,"Thank you Secretary Mei, Send him in.. with the paperwork."

He reclined again and relaxed in his chair. He covered his face with his tired hands and braced himself. These past few days, he had strictly been doing loads of paperwork. They contained of deals and trades, as well as reports. He paid no attention as the doors to his room/office opened and the doors shut. The footsteps sounded firmly against the carpeted floor. Tsuna felt the person go around to the back of him and the paperwork fluttered through the air and landed on the table with a thud.

Tsuna brought the hands away from his face and stared at the pile in front. As he stared a familiar and warm hand landed on his head and it moved back and forth. He whipped his head around to see his lover.

"Mukuro! What are you doing here?"

"Just to see how my little mafia is faring. Looks like a lot of paper work."

"It is...", Tsuna pouted," But, as the boss I have no choice." Then he turned back to his desk and grabbed a pen from the holder and got ready to finish the last hurdle.

Mukuro chuckled and wrapped his arms around Tsuna. Then he whispered in Tsuna's left ear.

Tsuna's facial expression turned from an upset and tensed face to a surprised and embarrassed face. His face became bright red as he waved Mukuro away.

"Wait until I finish my work! Be patient!"

Mukuro laughed lightly again and rested himself in a nearby chair. He enjoyed seeing his little partner be embarrassed. It wasn't I side you saw constantly when he was in "Vongola Boss" mode.

* * *

~30 minutes later~

* * *

"At last, the work is done!", Tsuna sighed. He stretched his arms high up in to the air. All of his muscles relaxed and he leaned back into his chair. He grabbed the papers and headed to the door. He pushed down the knob tiredly and swung opened the door. "Mei, I've finished the paperwork! Its on the shelf for complete work. "Check it over for me please." He placed the papers onto the shelf then closed the door and retreated to the comfy chair.

"You're finally done I see.",Mukuro smugly said.

...

"Shut up, as if you can complete any faster than me. Anyways, I doubt you have the patience to wait even 15 minutes in silence. What were you doing?",Tsuna retorted.

"...I took a nap", Mukuro replied straightfowardly.

"Ah, sorry for waking you up then.", Tsuna mumbled tiredly.

"Ah.. my little sweet, you can't go to sleep just yet. Remember what I said?",Mukuro reminded Tsuna.

Tsuna flushed red, remembering what Mukuro had said.

"I-I didn't forget.. I still need Mei to finish checking the paperwork over...", he stammered.

Mukuro got up and walked over to Tsuna. Before Tsuna could react, Mukuro turned Tsuna's head facing toward him.

"Tsuna, are you telling me I have to wait more?"

"N-no, well yes.. It should only be another 5 minutes.. plea-" Tsuna continued.

Before he could finish his sentence Mukuro leaned down and planted his lips on Tsuna's open mouth.

"mmf."

Their lips stayed connected for another few seconds. Tsuna's surprised face stared at Mukuro (who couldn't hide the fact that this new face was cute) and Mukuro retreated, still having Tsuna's face facing him.

The sound of someone knocking on the door disrupted the atmosphere.

"Mr. Vongola, I've finished checking over the papers. Everything is in order."

Tsuna stared at Mukuro for another few seconds still floored in shock. Then he snapped out of his daze and faced to the door. He coughed once, his tomato red face went down a few notches.

"Yes, thank you for checking over my work. As expected, you've finished your work quickly. you may retire for the night."

There was a slight silence before Mei spoke again.

"... Yes. Thank you sir, I shall retire for the night. Please rest early, things may happen at any time."

Mei's light footsteps faded as she walked away to her room within the mansion.

Tsuna sighed and the redness in his face came back. After assuring no other humans besides Mukuro were nearby, he turned his chair to face Mukuro and spoke.

"W-what was with that. You can't just interrupt me in the middle of my sentence... you also know that Mei was still.. close."

Mukuro smiled."Well, you're mine so of course I can."

"H-hey, I'm not an object.." Tsuna replied, his attempt at making a stern and angry face failing.

Mukuro smiled again and cheerfully said.

"Well, lets continue from earlier..."

Tsuna's eyes widened and he immediately said,"Wait!"

Mukuro smiled and patted Tsuna's head.

"It won't hurt, I'l be really gentle"

Tsuna's put his head down and his face relaxed and he murmured a little okay. Mukuro knew that this was the time to start.

"As a reward for our hardworking boss, I'll do _it _slower and more gentle than I would have initially done, even if it is you first time."

He leaned down to Tsuna's downed head and raised it with a single hand. Once again he kissed Tsuna.

* * *

Tsuna was now pushed up against the wall right next to the bed. In a flurry of movements Mukuro had transferred Tsuna to the other side of the room. Mukuro had his right leg positioned between Tsuna's legs. The other leg was against the wall supporting Mukuro as he leaned over Tsuna's body. Tsuna stared up at Mukuro's face and Mukuro' piercing yet exciting gaze met with his eyes. Tsuna's face was no longer beet red but slightly red thinking about what Mukuro would do to him. Mukuro tried to hold himself back a bit, but his lust to devour his lover overcame and he put his lips against Tsuna's.

Tsuna was still nervous and was very inexperienced, however Mukuro had lots of experience. He bit lightly against Tsuna's bottom lip. Tsuna let out a little yelp and opened his mouth. Mukuro took the chance and he wormed his tongue into Tsuna's mouth. He ran his tongue over Tsuna's teeth and wrapped Tsuna's tongue with his own. Mukuro enjoyed the taste of Tsuna's saliva and would've loved to continue the adventure but he pulled away so they could both breathe. Tsuna had never had such an intense kiss before and was left panting lightly. Mukuro smiled and led Tsuna to the bed.

Tsuna was now lying down on the bed and Mukuro was on top of him. Mukuro bent down and licked along the crevice on his neck and slowly drew his tongue along it. Feeling Mukuro's rough tongue against his neck made Tsuna shiver slightly. Mukuro tongue retreated and he nibbled on Tsuna's ear. Tsuna squirmed uncomfortably,"H-hey. I'm not a meal.."

Mukuro looked up and gave a triumphed smile, but didn't reply. Instead, while Tsuna had been distracted he had been unbuttoning Tsuna's shirt. Quickly and precisely all of the buttons had been undone. Mukuro took of Tsuna's shirt and also he discarded his own shirt off the side of the bed. As Mukuro ran his hands along Tsuna's body, taking in the feeling of his skin, Tsuna was mesmerized at Mukuro. He had sturdy muscles and he looked like someone a girl would do anything for. He knew that Mukuro was his.. well at least for his life time.

Mukuro saw Tsuna staring at him but paid it no mind. Instead he dragged his hands along Tsuna's chest until he reached the little nub. It was a very light brown color and he could tell that they were become slightly harder. He ran his fingers over them, drawing a startled reaction from Tsuna. He then began to play with the nipple...

_To be continued..._

* * *

**Writer: I would have finished it in one go... However, I started to go over it and read the whole thing... Then I start to think about how I could write this and etc...**_  
_

**So as a compromise, This shall be a pre-release and I will finish this oneshot by the end of this week... (by 8/17/14)**

**(Originally supposed to be released today...)**

_**Since this is still in progress, if you would like to to request to have Mukuro do something to Tsuna.. go ahead :) Though.. no bondage.**_

_**Plz check on Sunday to see the rest of this story :D Reviews would be appreciated, because I can edit it before the release :3**_


End file.
